Megaman X 3000 Souls
Megaman X 3000 Souls or Rockman Eccusu 3000 Souls, is a fangame engine, under work created by DeathTanz Mantisk using much characters from even characters from other games than just Megaman and MMX.The game features X, Zero and much other heroes.This time a new villian appears, Dr. Ivi Rottnik (Also called Ivo Robotnik). In-Depth Story ''---To dont be confused whit Dr. Ivo Robotnik from the sonic series.---'' In the year 2XXX9, Near to 2XX10, Alia the famous researcher of the Maverick hunters were diagnosed the 3000 souls of the fallen reploids destroyed from MMX1 To MMXCM (Megaman X Command Misison), and discovered a genetic modification that were not allowed.After that day,A mysterious man, asked Lord C, while he was walking in Old Presidential, if he would want to help an old man whit some businesses.While being naive, Lord C was easily infected by a virus created by that ”Old„ man.And what, That old man were a famous maverick called Dr. Ivi Rottnik.A random Hunter from the Maverick Hunter HQ Heard a evil voice (Ivi after infecting Lord C), that said : ''--Kehehehhehehe, well I got you C!.What do you say now, oh wait you`re infected,(Loud) Kyahahahahahahahahahahaa.(End).'The poor soldier ran at the HQ Telling to the hunters what he accidentaly heard.The hunters surprised, go to the base of Ivi.Its to wonder cause Lord C is the greatest enemy of HQ.'' ''In Game'' Good, now lets run to the Game.For this look down. ”The faust„ The faust is the first chapter of the game that features the intro stage. SCZ Security SCZS or SCZ Security is the intro stage of the game.There is a little aerial fortress that is used to fool the Maverick Hunters if they come to catch Ivy.There slightly an enemy is found.Not very much enemies are found.There is just a little plane, so take it easy. ”The adventure begins„ This is the first chapter after the Faust Palmtree Panic Palmtree panic is the first level after the intro stage.It features a nice island situated on a big water. Collision Chaos A modern-Pastic blue-pink colored ground retro era that has big floating monitors, and it is in a bumber-style. Air ery Its a sky-high botanical situated in sky.It has more than one phase. Phase 1 Botanical The first phase that features a shiny botanica whit nice wheater perfect for vacantions. Phase 2 Air Rainery A rainy wheater that will push the player back.Be carefull cause if you jupm.the more you will be backed. Phase 3 Air Cloudery A cloudy, gloomy wheater that does not affect the player, but if the player enters in a cloud for a short time he will be behind it...No visible. Night Palace Eh its time for night, roman-egyptian styled palaces and mini fortresses.Beware on the bat-like enemyes that can har you a much. Ski resort When its morning, lets go to ski.There is much ice and killing spikes so beware at the speed. Abandoned armory The last stage of chapter 1.It feature a giant abandoned factory that has a lot of enemies. Otis` Challenge This chapter is the second after The adventure begins and it will require more intelligence. Eco-Glass Sera Its a eco-style sky sera.All plants are covered in full glass.Unbreakable. Label Its a labirynth that has more phases. Green label A zone similar to Eco-Glass sera.It features solid ground and weak enemies. Junk label The place where every junk from Old Presidentials comes on.If you enter in the junk..die imediatelly. Aqua label A aquatic base in a cool, hot sea. Icedus The most callenging zone from Label.It features little walkable ground and a lot of spike traps and falls.There not more than 9 enemies exist. Aero-Greenhouse The single no-enemy stage that features an easy stage. Perplex Puzzle Perplex puzzle is the third chapter. Perplex Puzzle (Zone) Its a old but still beautyfull ruin of an ancient generation. Rock site The place where everyone is punished for its crimes.It should be a problem if the player is a begginer. HQ Wastes Its a attacked and ruined base of the hunters.There is no problem. Peasant Its a place where everyone can speak, interact and live in peace. Survor Space perplex To dont be mispelled as survior. Its the space version of Perplex puzzle that is a bit harder. The decisive The decisive is the fourth chapter. Deathtan Its a space zone that features just flying enemies. Orbita Its the place where Ivi launches his mechanicals to the planet.Destroy it and halt the line of Ivi. Orbital elevator Its the place where you meet Lumagrowl for first. Fall Its the place where the player meets Lumagrowl for second. Space area Its the place where the player fights Lumagrowl for last and Ivi for a premiere. ---More will come soon--- Category:Conceptual fan games